Like A Mirage
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is my first ever Flash fic. It features a meta-human OC called Mirage, a college kid and artist who gets hit with the particle accelerator explosion and gets the power to use her imagination to create actual things. Green Lantern style. I only own Mirage and nobody else. Hope you guys like it and want to see more.


**Authors Note: This is my first ever The Flash fic. I'm a huge fan of the series and I'm just so excited to see Season 2 on it. But I have an OC for you all and her path as the series goes on; she's a young woman called Sammi Samuels, who was a college student and a talented artist who was looking for extra ways to make money to get pay her rent while on her college course. However the particle accelerator explosion that gave Barry his powers and other meta-humans there's; also gave Sammi the ability to imagine things and make it tangible, kinda like the Green Lantern ring. She gives herself the name of 'Mirage' and goes on a rampage throughout Central City. Her powers do have limitations though but I won't spoil it for you all; I just hope you like this and want to see more. I hope you guys like her as a villainess and all that jazz and don't forget to comment and review. I only own Sammi/Mirage; The Flash and all characters are created by DC and the show is property of the CW Network.**

The heavy rain was beating down on Central City as a huge lightning storm was overhead, illuminating the pitch black night sky and that sound of lashings of rain beating down on the city was only silenced by a huge crack of thunder. This was the night that Central City would be changed forever and one of the many people that that would apply to was Sammi Samuels, a 19 year old college student who was desperate to make ends meet with her college course. Sammi had always been a talented artist and she had a wild imagination and that allowed her to create impressive abstract and Salvador Dhali inspired drawings that were getting her good grades but weren't helping her make a lot of money. The young woman was mixed race and had medium length black hair with one side of it shaved; she was wearing a black leather jacket with some dark blue jeans and some black thigh high boots; she had a white t-shirt on that had a slogan of _'I got my booty thanks to shots. Fuck Squats'_ as Sammi grabbed a bottle of beer from her fridge and strolled around her apartment as she watched outside at the intense rain and the odd flash of lightning. The artistic college kid had a nice apartment in Central City; it was expansive and had a big TV, an Xbox One video game system, a laptop that was on a desk against the wall and a nice, leather lazy-boy and a matching sofa. Taking a huge swig of beer, Sammi suddenly heard a knock on the door as she turned at the door as her eyes went wide as she called out "Come in!"

Entering her swanky apartment was a middle-aged and slightly small man, who was Sammi's land-lord, she had been behind on her payments because her art wasn't selling money and with her college course taking up a lot of her time, she didn't have the time to get a job because she needed the extra time for work and assignments; the man stormed up to Sammi and barked out "Listen up Picasso! You're not paying your rent for this place and don't give me the excuse of _'Oh; but it's my college course and my art isn't selling!'_ BS! If you can't give me the $1,500 you owe me by next week, you and your art is out of here!" as Sammi panicked and begged "Please; just give me another chance…I can get that money but you just have to give me more time!" Sammi begged as the middle aged land-lord scowled and shuffled out of Sammi's apartment, slamming the door behind him. The young woman sighed heavily and looked at her art that was propped against the wall; hours and hours of work and love, all giving her impressive grades and Sammi remembered when she drew a piece of her dad for his birthday a few months ago, Sammi would always smile at the huge hug that her dad gave her and when he told her that he was so proud of her for where she was. Suddenly Sammi's trip down memory lane hit a violent pot-hole when there was a huge lightning crash as she turned around and her eyes went wide as she saw a huge flash of light that blinded her as she was caught in the blast of the Particle Accelerator explosion as Sammi was knocked unconscious. She had no idea however that the Particle Accelerator blast had caused her DNA to be modified as she was becoming a meta-human.

Sammi awoke from a coma that she had been in for nine months; she was disorientated and confused as she sat up in a hospital bed in Central City hospital as doctors, nurses and others were running around in a panic; it seemed like Samuels wasn't the only one effected by the Particle Accelerator explosion as she looked up and saw her dad sitting on a chair in her hospital room reading a magazine to keep himself occupied. Her dad was a middle aged man with a lean build, a bald head and a clean shaven face and he had been worried sick about his daughter not waking up from the coma. "D…Dad" Sammi murmured out as she sat up in her hospital bed and groaned slightly. Hearing his daughter, Sammi's dad instantly looked up from his magazine as his eyes went wide as he dashed over to the side of his daughter and gave her a tight hug as tears rolled down his face "I'm so glad that you're okay…I've been so worried about you" as Sammi returned the tight hug before pulling away and asking the question of "What the hell happened to me?" as her dad said "Well; the particle accelerator exploded, killing countless people and injuring even more…I'm just so glad you're okay"

Sammi just smiled and felt her eyes welling up with tears as she hugged her dad tightly as she spent hours talking to her dad before she was released from hospital and told that she was well enough to go to her apartment. Her dad dropped her off outside on a beautiful and sunny afternoon as she gave him a goodbye kiss and said "I'll make sure to draw more for you. I'll give you a ring tomorrow dad. Love you" Sammi smiled as she giggled and got out of the car and leaned in and jokingly said "As much as I love you; you're turning me into a total fat-ass. If I have another big belly burger I'll explode like the particle accelerator" Sammi joked and patted her stomach and headed into the fancy apartment complex where her artists pad was located. But when she stepped into the complex and went to go up the stairs, she stopped when she saw her landlord and 3 of his _'associates'_ who were wielding leather bats. "Hey Sammi…good to see you're okay" the landlord said mockingly as he strolled down the stairs as the nervous Sammi backed up "So; I've been a nice enough guy to not kick you out of your place so I really need that money. Of course before you give me your lame excuses, let me remind you who has the baseball bats" as all the thugs backed the terrified Sammi up into the corner; the petrified Sammi just imagined that would happen if she had the money.

However that is just what happened, as soon as Sammi imagined having the money that she owed for her rent, the $1,500 appeared in her hand out of thin air as the eyes of the land-lord widened to the size of saucers as did the eyes of the three thugs. Sammi nervously smiled as she handed it to the land-lord "H-here you go" Sammi stammered as the land-lord, true to his word, backed the men off "How did you do that?" as Sammi just ignored the land-lord; who was just happy that he got his money but was still shocked about how Sammi managed to make all that tangible money appear out of thin air. Sprinting up the stairs, the mixed race young woman burst through the door to her apartment and slammed it shut in a panic. She was freaked out and scared but she tried to calm herself down and slow her speeding heart rate "Okay Sammi…it's nothing; you're just hallucinating" the 19 year old said to herself as she headed over to her fridge to get a beer as she opened it up and groaned when she saw that there was nothing in the fridge as she imagined that she had a fridge full of beer and, like with the money, she got it, her fridge was stocked full of ice cold beer and Sammi didn't have to lift a finger. "No way!" Sammi explained as she couldn't help but laugh as a smirk crawled across her face as she picked up one of the ice cold beers and felt how ice cold it was. The artist then got an idea as she headed into the pile of paintings that she wasn't happy with and she just looked at them and made them just how she wanted them to be. Sammi started to put 2 and 2 together as she realised that the particle accelerator explosion had given her superpowers.

However, the kind, well-liked and talented artist had no idea that she was becoming drunk on her new power; it was going to her head at an alarmingly fast rate as she got the idea of ways to use her new powers to benefit herself. Her personality was changing as she realised what she could do with her powers of imagining anything she wanted. Sammi grinned as she chugged her beer down and threw the empty can into a trash-can before strolling outside with a special plan in mind. She strolled outside and smirked as she used her ability to imagine herself a bright orange Humvee as she entered the huge 3 tonne SUV and tore off in the direction of a very special location.

 _25 minutes later_

Sammi's gaudy orange Humvee pulled up outside the Central City bank as the young college student waited in her car for the armoured truck to pull out and she didn't have to wait long as the armoured car pulled out in front of her as Sammi chuckled and calmly followed it before she sped the Humvee up and pulled alongside the armoured vehicle as it was at a red-light and as soon as the light turned green she imagined the back-doors of the armoured car exploding open. As panicked drivers fled and tore off, Sammi stepped out of her Humvee and smiled at the disorientated guards, who were dazed and in no position to fend the artist off. Sammi had gone from a college girl desperate to get money to clear her debt to a thug criminal who was drunk on power as Sammi started to collect the sacks of money; she threw them into the back of her Humvee and turned around and smirked at the terrified passers-by and exclaimed proudly and cockily "Central City! Say hello to the new head bitch in charge! You can call me Mirage...from now on this is my town! My city! My world! And I dare _**ANYONE**_ who thinks they can stop me to try so! Try to oppose me and I will stomp you into the ground!"

While Mirage was ranting however, her boisterous boasting had got the attention of Barry Allen, the man behind the mask of The Flash, Caitlin Snow, Harrison Wells, Joe West and Cisco Ramon as her crime had been reported as Cisco remarked "I'm guessing that her biggest strength isn't subtlety" while Barry said "Well let's see what is her biggest strength then" as the first meta-human of Central City sped off at full speed and had arrived at the scene of the crime, just as Sammi was finishing putting the last bundles of cash in her Humvee as she slammed the trunk lid shut and smirked when she saw The Flash standing in front of her "Oh…my, it is an honour, The Flash himself" as Barry smirked "Always pleased to meet a fan" as Sammi grinned and said with a chuckle "Well; I hear you're fast, let's see if you're fast to out-run this" as Sammi used her imagination abilities to conjure up a speeding semi-truck that nearly flattened Barry like a bug as the other members of Team Flash; who were watching the confrontation from back in S.T.A.R Labs gasped slightly apart from Harrison, who noted something about Sammi "It seems like she can create things by thinking. Tangible things" as Joe looked to the wheelchair bound Harrison Wells and mentioned with a hint of urgency in his voice "Well how is Barry meant to go up against that?" as Harrison smirked and mentioned casually "Simple…the more she imagines without giving her brain time to rest means she's getting more tired. Look; she's sweating; no meta-human is flawless no matter how much they may think that"

"Guys; a little help!" Barry called out as Harrison gave Barry the instruction of "The more she imagines constantly, the more it weakens her and tires her out. Get Mirage lethargic and tired and she'll be easy to take down" Harrison instructed as Barry nodded and pulled himself up "Is that all you've got Mirage? Seems like your imagination is really limited" Barry taunted as the 19 year old college student turned villainess narrowed her eyes and seemed more unsteady, she was sweating, she seemed almost out of breath and had to focus a lot harder as it was clear she wasn't as invincible as she first thought as Mirage was so distracted by trying to imagine something that Barry used his superspeed to get behind the young woman and try to take her down as he grabbed her waist to hold her. But Mirage wasn't down yet, she may have been too burnt out to imagine a huge object, but she was still able to imagine a knife in her hand as she elbowed Barry in the ribs and swung her knife at him only for the Scarlet Speedster to duck and kick the knife out of her hand, but Mirage suddenly kneed Barry right in the ribs before throwing the masked man into the side of her Humvee as the burnt out and tired young woman staggered back and tried to catch her breath as Sammi felt her head pounding and throbbing like she had a migraine; she felt sick and woozy as she looked around and tried to find The Flash; her constant abuse of her new power had caused her to be slower and her response times lacking as she was suddenly hit with a huge sensation of pain as Mirage dropped to her knees and whimpered in pain. It was obvious that the young woman had exhausted herself; at least for the moment.

 _Back at S.T.A.R Labs_

"I want to barf! Get me a bucket!" Sammi demanded as she lurched and stumbled into the Team Flash HQ with hand-cuffs "How the hell did you defeat me?!" Sammi demanded to know as Barry remarked "You defeated yourself! Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'Too Much Of A Good Thing'?" as Sammi scoffed and thrashed slightly only to stop when she felt bile in her throat as she quickly imagined herself up a small bucket so she could puke as Caitlin and Cisco looked away from the former artist turned meta-human criminal in disgust as a defeated and lethargic Sammi Samuels was thrown into her own cell in the Particle Accelerator as she slumped against the wall and weakly warned Barry "Let me tell you something Flash! My power'll be able to build back up and the longer you keep me in here. The more power I'll have when I get out! And when I do; I will prove to you that your attempts to stop me are just a…Mirage!" Mirage started to smile as she blew a kiss to Barry, who left the young woman in her new home as he sighed; they would have to keep an eye on Sammi because he didn't know how long it would be before her imagination powers were fully charged and he knew that when that would happen, he would have a huge fight on his hands.

 **Authors Note: I don't know why but something is a bit off about this; I don't know what it is but I'm worried I made Sammi too OP and I didn't want that to happen; please let me know what you think of this piece and if you want to see more of it. What do you think of Sammi/Mirage? Do you want to see more of her and her rampage of imagination induced power?**


End file.
